Have You Ever Loved & Lost? : A ZeroxYuuki FanFic
by x.chaotic.neutral
Summary: Love, Conflict, Lost memories, Blood . . . And a final request to her. -- 'Thank God,' Zero thought. 'Her heart’s still beating.' -- Feh, my first fic, previously named 'Moonlight'. R&R? x3
1. A Walk Along The Moonlit Sea

His shoes clicked against the hard, concrete floor. The cold air ruffled his pale hair and he sighed. Zero leaned against a wall, staring at the sky. It was delicately glistening with the light from the stars. It was a perfect night.

Zero's attention was caught by footsteps. Light footsteps that seemed to be coming his way. The corners of his lips pulled up into of one the tiniest of smiles. He thrust his hands deep into his pockets as the footsteps approached him.

"Yuuki?" Zero whispered into the shadows. He was answered by a pale face appearing before him, smiling.

Yuuki stood beside him and linked her thin arm with his. He looked down at her at precisely the same time she looked up at him. Her warm smile made Zero feel contented.

It was a while before the couple started walking. They stood staring into each other's eyes – that were only visible from the white light of the moon – for some time. When they finally did realize that they hadn't moved positions for a while, Yuuki laughed quietly in embarrassment. Zero noted the faint blush in her cheeks.

Zero let Yuuki lead. She stepped forward shyly and led him toward a path that was slightly camouflaged by trees and leaves. The pathway had been walked over so many times that a track of solid mud was worn into the grass.

Yuuki felt the crunch of twigs and the rustle of leaves under her feet. Strangely, it seemed almost calming.

As they continued walking, an awkward silence wavered among them. Yuuki decided to break it. "Um…" She pondered over what to say. Zero looked at her. "D-Did I keep you waiting long?"

Zero shook his head. "I was only waiting for a few minutes. It's fine. It doesn't bother me." He couldn't stop his lips from pulling themselves up into a small smile again. Yuuki didn't seem to notice it.

"Oh. Well, I'm sorry, anyway." She stared down at her boots. Little clumps of mud clung to the tips of them in a few places.

Zero shrugged. "It's fine. Not like you shot someone or something," He said the last sentence indifferently. Yuuki laughed so quietly it was almost a whisper.

They continued on to the end of the path, until they saw the trees around them slowly parting. The mud and grass at their feet slowly started to fade into sand. Yuuki felt the skirt of her Day Class uniform sway in the gentle breeze.

Zero took a long step forward and stopped when his feet were entirely surrounded by sand. He stared out at the sea, the waves heaving forward and gently pulling back against the sand. "We're here," he said, stating the obvious.

Yuuki nodded in response and paused just an inch or two behind him. "It's beautiful," She murmured, taking in the landscape set out in front of her.

Zero un-linked his arm with Yuuki's. They both let their hands drop to their sides. "It would be stupid just to stand here all night," Zero whispered softly. "Chairman would get angry if we're not back in an hour or so, anyway."

Yuuki nodded again. Still, she stared out at the sea.

Zero moved his hand a little toward Yuuki's, but pulled back, having second thoughts. He sighed and held her hand anyway.

Yuuki's head snapped up. "Huh?" She whispered. She was a bit startled. She dragged her eyes down and stared at her hand. She could feel her cheeks growing a slightly hot, and she knew Zero had probably noticed her blushing again by the way he stared at her face. She smiled at him again, so that he wouldn't take the wrong idea from her startled expression and squeezed his hand in reassurance.

Zero relaxed when he felt Yuuki squeeze his hand, and his expression showed it. His head fell back a little and he watched the waves. He both felt and looked mellow. Then he reminded her again, "We're not going to get anywhere just standing here."

Yuuki giggled once. "I know."

"So," He squeezed her hand this time. "Let's go." With that, he led her out onto the cool sand, only pausing to remove his shoes and socks. Yuuki did the same.

They strode bare-footed toward the sea, hand-in-hand.

Yuuki shuddered a little when the cold water soaked her toes. Zero looked at her and chuckled.

_It's so easy to be with her, _he thought. _She's almost always happy and at ease. Not only that, but there's something about her… And it even makes someone like me share her positive feelings. _He smiled to himself as he though the last part. Yuuki didn't notice him smiling that time, either, because she was too distracted watching the water cling to her ankles and then release them as the waves pulled away.

For a while, they walked across the shore together, still hand-in-hand. They talked and laughed about meaningless things. Once or twice, Yuuki's voice broke. Zero would ask what was wrong, and if she was okay. The answer she'd give him was a reassuring smile and say, "No, it's nothing. I'm fine."

That would all seem mostly natural.

Except that Zero, fooled by her guise, believed Yuuki when she said she was feeling fine.

As they walked, Yuuki stumbled a little. She leaned against Zero and smiled in embarrassment when she regained her balance.

They started talking about another meaningless topic. That was when Yuuki's hand went limp when it was inter-twined with Zero's. Zero looked down at her. She gave him a weak smile and looked at where she was walking. Zero turned to look at where he was walking, too. He released her hand gently.

Suddenly, Yuuki gasped quickly, and felt her legs buckle from under her. She collapsed on the sand with a soft 'thud' and her eyes slid shut.

"Huh?" Zero asked. He turned to face where Yuuki should have been standing. Instead, his eyes were drawn to the heap she lay in on the sand.

Zero's mouth fell open, and he kneeled by her side. He gently propped her head up.

"Yuuki!" He yelled, shaking her body gently. "A-Are you okay? YUUKI!"

He looked around desperately for help, but found none.

Zero looked back down at Yuuki's empty face, horrified. What had happened to her? Why had Zero been a fool enough to believe her when she said she was okay?

Questions, questions... And unless Yuuki got to safety, he'd probably never find the answers to them.

Fretting, Zero didn't know what to do. He then decided Yuuki needed to go back to the Academy. See a nurse. Get some medication.

He gently lifted her up and carried her back toward Cross Academy.

He checked the pulse in her neck carefully, so as not to drop her. _Thank God, _he thought. _Her heart's still beating._


	2. A Nightmare to Haunt

It seemed like a million eyes were fixed on her. They were coming, creeping slowly towards her. They were closing the distance more and more each second.

Yuuki stood in the middle of it all. Her hands gripped Artemis tightly. The darkness seemed to be a cloak over those who were surrounding her, but from being able to see the glowing red eyes, it didn't take much to figure out that they were all vampires.

Her head was spinning. Her breathing started to accelerate. All around her, things were becoming a blur. They started to merge in with one-another.

Yuuki's lower lip trembled in fear. There weren't a whole lot of options to choose from in her position.

_I could run towards that group, _She thought, staring at the group of vampires, only feet away from her face. _But, if I did that, then the others would come at me from behind. Maybe I should just wait until they start pouncing at me, and fend them off one by one. No. Wait. That would be stupid. There's too many of them. So many I can't even count the pairs of eyes staring me down. Maybe I should just give up and let them…_

Her thoughts suddenly came to a halt as she heard a gentle voice calling her name. It sounded familiar; very familiar.

"Yuuki," the gentle voice urged.

Then it dawned on her. It was Yori!

_Yori-chan… _Yuuki tried to say her name, but it was so inaudible over the sound of the vampires' footsteps and her raspy breathing that she could have sworn she'd never said it.

Then a light shake made the vampires and the forest surrounding her slowly fade away. Everything went black.

Yuuki felt herself twitch. Then she could feel her eyes flicker open automatically.

The first thing she saw was the slightly blurred face of her best friend. "Y-Yori…?" She whispered.

"Yuuki! Oh, Yuuki-chan, you're okay!" A smile spread across her face.

As Yuuki's vision became clearer, she could make out the nurse's office. Sunlight flooded in from an open window. The cooling breeze felt refreshing on her face. "W-Where am I?" She asked, completely confused.

"Yuuki-chan, you're in the nurse's office. You've been in a coma-like state for the past two days. I was worrying you'd never wake up." She sighed.

"A coma? For two days? Huh? W-When did that happen?" Yuuki asked a rhetorical question. Yori answered her anyway.

"Well, I heard you were walking across the beach and collapsed. Then Zero—"

"Zero?" Yuuki interrupted. She thought about him for a moment, and then what was supposed to be their date came rushing back to her. She sat bolt-upright in the bed. "Oh! Zero-kun! I… I was mean to… And he… But then…"

Yori giggled. "Are you going to finish any of those sentences?"

Yuuki blushed faintly and sighed. "I guess not." She paused. "What about Zero? What happened to him?"

"I saw him carrying you – lying unconscious, might I add – in his arms. I rushed out of the dorm to see what had happened. Turned out you'd suddenly collapsed. So then we brought you here to get fixed up. Chairman-sama almost had a fit. Zero went back to his dorm, went to class and has been taking over your shift of patrolling while you've been here," Yori explained. "So, did anything happen to you?"

Yuuki listened intently to her explanation. Then she frowned and stared at her hands. "I-I don't remember much," She lied.

"That's okay," She assured her friend. "Lay down again, or the nurse will be yelling at me. Try to get some rest, okay?"

Yuuki nodded.

"Well," Yori rose from the seat next to the bed-side. "I'd better to tell the nurse that you're awake." She smiled.

Yuuki returned the smile and lay back down. Her head sunk against the pillow. She wondered how Zero must have felt. A twinge of guilt shot through her stomach and she winced. She hated lying to Yori.

As she studied the pattern on the ceiling, Yuuki could hear the muted voices of Yori and the nurse in the other room.

"Hello, Wakaba Sayori-san." The nurse greeted her.

"Nurse, Yuuki-chan is awake."

"Oh, really? That's great news. But unfortunately, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave her rest."

"I know. I just thought I'd let you know. Yagari-sensei wouldn't be too happy if I skipped class."

The nurse laughed cheerfully.

"Bye," Yori said.

"Goodbye, Wakaba-san."

Yuuki really liked the nurse here. She was always so happy and easy to talk to.

Yuuki could hear Yori exiting the room. She twisted her head so she could see Yori as she left.

Yori looked at Yuuki, smiled, waved and shut the wide door with a 'click'.

Yuuki smiled back at her before she left and sighed as she drew her eyes back up to the ceiling again.

_-x-_

Zero grunted as he walked. "Damn fangirls," He muttered. "They really don't have anything better to do than scream 'Kya, kya, kya!' at Aido-senpai."

As he turned the corner, Zero could hear running footsteps heading towards him. He groaned quietly. _Whoever this is, I'd bet all my money that she is looking for someone from the Night Class._

When he saw the face of the girl heading toward him, he thanked himself that he hadn't bet his money…

"Sayori-san, what are you doing here?" He asked accusingly.

She grinned at him. "Zero-kun, I have news."

Zero blinked a few times as what she said registered in his brain. Then he gasped. "She's—!" He started.

Yori nodded excitedly. "Yuuki-chan's awake. Nurse said she has to rest for now, but I'm sure you'll be able to go and see her at lunch."

Zero sighed in relief. "I'm so glad she's alright."

"Me too," she agreed with a smile.

Zero and Yori ended up walking – partially running – to class together. Yori was talking about the conversation she had with Yuuki, while Zero walked by her side and listened silently.

When they got to class, they were just in time for their names to be called on the register.

"Kiryu?" Yagari-sensei asked.

"Here," Zero responded whilst closing the door. He headed for his seat, while Yori headed for hers.

A few more names were called on the register.

"Wakaba?"

"Here," Yori answered, not looking up from the notebook she was doodling on. Her mind was filled with questions. The one that kept asking itself more than others was 'Why did Yuuki-chan collapse?'

She thought about it all through the lesson, which dragged on a little.

_-x-_

Finally, after what seemed like an unusually long time, the bell rang. The class flooded out of the doors, hurrying to get to lunch.

Yori headed out to follow the rest of the class, to leave Yuuki and Zero have a bit of peace.

Zero slowly packed away his books in a trance-like state and was the last to leave the class. Toga Yagari-sensei watched him as he shut the door and headed toward the nurse's office.

He paused outside the door, recollecting his thoughts. Then he hesitantly knocked on the door, quietly pushed the handle down and stepped inside.


	3. My Loss of The Past

When Zero opened the door to the nurse's office, he almost spun around and walked the other way.

He saw Yuuki, eyes open and smiling, with her head against the pillow. His eyes were unwillingly drawn to her hand.

Holding Yuuki's hand was Kaname Kuran. He was staring into her eyes, also smiling. He heard Yuuki murmur Kaname's name. It made Zero feel sick to see them like this, though he knew that Yuuki was his. He still wasn't comfortable around Kaname.

Zero tried to walk backwards, before either of them saw him, but the heels of his shoes gave him away. He took a step back and they made an audible tap on the floor.

Kaname looked up upon hearing Zero. His smile faded. "Yuuki-chan," he said. "I'd better get back to my dorm. You just focus on regaining your strength, alright?"

Yuuki smiled, "T-Thank you, Kaname-senpai."

Kaname nodded to her and rose from his seat, his eyes settling on Zero again. He walked towards Zero, and as their shoulders brushed together, Kaname whispered, almost threateningly in his ear. "You have some explaining to do, Kiryu-kun."

Zero didn't reply. He watched as Yuuki's head turned and her eyes followed Kaname as he exited. It was only then that she noticed Zero standing in the doorway. Her face lit up. "Zero-kun!" She greeted him happily, propping herself up on the pillows so that she was sitting up.

"It's great to finally see you awake." Zero strode towards the seat at the side of the bed. "Yuuki-chan, I'm so sorry… How are you feeling?"

She laughed. "I'm a lot better. Why are you sorry, Zero?"

_Great, she doesn't even remember what happened, _he thought with a silent groan. "You mean to say you don't recall why you collapsed?" He said as he sat down.

"Huh? Um, no... Was I meant to?"

Zero nodded.

"Oh. Well," she frowned as she thought about it. "I just remember being with you, on the beach. And then I started to stumble a little and feel kind of faint. Then I guess I just blacked out. Is that right?"

Zero shook his head. Then he hesitated and said, "Well, yes and no. We were on the beach, and you did black out. But that isn't really the reason _why_."

"Then why don't you tell me what really happened?" She asked incredulously.

Zero had been expecting that question all along, but he just couldn't figure out how to answer it. Without giving her a mental breakdown, that is. He decided to test her memory first, just to make sure she was okay. "Yuuki… Do you remember the truth about me?" He asked vaguely, staring at his hands.

Yuuki's expression became confused. "The… The truth about you?" She repeated. She took a minute or so to ponder over it. Then she looked up. "Oh!" She exclaimed. "You're a vampire hunter, right, Zero?"

"Yes, I am a vampire hunter," he sighed. "But that wasn't what I was talking about."

"Really?"

He nodded.

"So, what _were _you talking about?"

He contemplated on his response for a little while, but it was enough to make Yuuki wave her pale hand in front of his face. "Huh?" Zero jolted backwards a little, after suddenly seeing her hand.

Yuuki dropped her hand back to her side on the bed stared him in the eye. "Zero-kun… You spaced out. Are you okay?"

"Looks who's talking," he said, eyeing the IV taped to her wrist. "I'm fine. I was just thinking too much."

"Thinking about what?"

"About a lot of different things..."

"Like…?"

"It doesn't matter. Sorry I worried you."

Yuuki frowned. "Zero kun, something's up. I can tell. I may be in a hospital bed in the nurse's office, but it's not like I've lost my memory. I can tell when you're hiding something."

Zero hid a humourless smile from her gaze. _Oh, if only she knew the irony of that sentence, _he thought. "No, really," He said, almost convincingly. "There's nothing wrong. I was just thinking about… Well, about Ichiru, mainly."

"You were thinking about Ichiru-kun?" She asked.

He nodded. _Well, she still remembers my brother, at least. _Zero changed the subject quickly. "You know, patrolling for the Night Class has been a lot more difficult without you around."

Yuuki smiled and laughed. "That's because you're always slacking off!"

Zero frowned. "I'm not."

"You are too!" She grinned.

Zero folded his arms. "Am. Not." He repeated.

Yuuki giggled. "Yes you are, but," She leaned over to him and kissed his cheek. "I love you, Zero."

He blushed faintly, but made sure she didn't see it. "I love you too, Yuuki-chan."

She smiled and placed her hand on top of his. "I'm glad to know that."

He nodded and pulled the corner of his lips up into a small smile. "Likewise am I."

Zero's eyes were fixed on Yuuki's, until he finally looked away. He eyed the bandage on her neck. Yuuki followed his stare. "Oh," she said. "The nurse put the bandage on for me. She said there were two really deep gashes on my neck. I must have cut myself on the rocks on the beach when I fell." She explained calmly.

Zero's mouth twisted in disgust.

"Is something wrong?"

Zero shook his head.

"Are you thinking again?"

He nodded.

"I see…"

They sat in silence for a few minutes, and then the school bell rang. Zero groaned, finally pulling his eyes away from her neck. He got to his feet and looked at Yuuki's face. "I'm sorry. I would cut the lesson if I could, but Yagari-sensei doesn't teach Physics."

Yuuki nodded. "It's fine. Say hello to Yori-chan for me, will you?"

"Sure." He picked up his bag and headed for the door.

As he opened the door, he called to her without looking back, "I'll come back at the end of the lesson. If you're feeling any better, I might explain."

Yuuki was puzzled. "What do you mean?" She asked, but Zero had already left and let the door _click _shut.

With a sigh, she sunk back against the pillows and stared at the patterns in the plastered ceiling. Her thoughts were occupied with nothing but Zero. He was acting very strange lately. He seemed tense, possibly even in pain.

Yuuki hated it when he kept things from her. She wished he would open up to her a bit more and try to let her help with his problems.

_Oh well… _She thought. _Can't make him do what he doesn't want to do, I suppose…_

She let her eyes slide shut and slept.

_-x-_

Zero opened the door; his bag slung over his shoulder and stuffed the hand he'd used to open the door into his pocket. The teacher stared at him expectantly, but Zero gave no explanation.

"Kiryu-kun," The teacher began. "Why are you so late? I've already started the lesson and you've missed your name on the register."

"Sorry, sensei," Zero replied, indifferently. "I was in the nurse's office with Yuuki-chan."

"Oh."

Zero walked to his seat and sat down. He leant his chin on one of his hands while the teacher marked his name in on the register before continuing his lecture.

Then Zero remembered Yuuki's request. _"Say hello to Yori-chan for me, will you?"_

He opened his notebook, scrawled something on a piece of paper, ripped it out and scrunched it into a ball when the teacher was jotting down on the blackboard.

He threw the ball at Yori. She jumped and looked at Zero, confused. He just pointed to the paper ball on the floor by her chair. She leant down to pick it up.

Yori opened up the paper. Written on it were the words:

**Yuuki-chan says hello.**

She grinned, turning back to look at Zero. She mouthed, "Thanks," and turned back to her notebook.


	4. Confrontation & My Last Request

Yuuki hummed a low tune to herself as she studied the ceiling's patterns. Zero should be arriving any minute now…

The door opened and, right on cue, Zero entered awkwardly.

"Konnichiwa, Zero-kun," she smiled.

He nodded in response as he took a seat next to her bed. "Still here I see. How're you feeling?"

"Great, actually; I would leave now but the nurse insisted I stayed until the morning." She sighed disappointedly. "Well, I'll just have to deal with it. No chance in changing her mind."

"You have a point there. I'll need to leave earlier today, before I go on patrol."

"Eh? Why's that?"

"It's just, um… Well, Kaname-senpai wanted a word with me." He swallowed uneasily.

"Really…? About what?" Yuuki's interest became piqued by Zero's discomfort.

Zero shrugged. "I'm not sure," he lied, despite how much he loathed lying to the girl he was head-over-heels for; thought he hated to admit it.

"I see…" She dropped the subject, to Zero's relief. Instead, she unconsciously moved on to a more awkward one. "Do you plan on explaining about the collapsing incident?"

Zero didn't reply. He looked everywhere there was to look, apart from Yuuki's eyes. He knew that if he met her gaze, she'd see right through him. His eyes flittered to the clock hung high on the wall. "I'm really very sorry to leave you like this, but as I said, Kaname-senpai—"

"It's okay, you go on ahead. I'll see you later. If not, then in the morning, yes?"

"Sure." He gave her a reassuring smile and headed out.

_-x-_

"Kiryu-kun… You did it, didn't you?" Kaname leaned back against a tree, arms folded and eyes closed.

Zero nodded shamefully. "I didn't realize—"

Kaname's eyes snapped open. "I don't care if you didn't realize. Do you see what you've done? You drained her so much that she can't even recall basic things, like, for example, your true nature." Kaname glared at him menacingly. _If looks could kill… _"And do you realize how much worse the situation could be? How close it was to being that way? What if you _had _killed her?"

Zero gritted his teeth together. "Look, Kaname-senpai! I understand how awful I've made the situation, but my point is that I _didn't _kill her. She _isn't _dead. And if she were, it would be harder on me that it would be for you."

"Kiryu-kun… Have you forgotten what I told you long ago? I'm her brother; her blood relation. I'm the only true family she's got left. Are you incapable of comprehending such things? It would be a far worse experience on her brother than a boyfriend who is simply _idiotic _enough to almost take her _life _out of his own desires!"

"It's not a desire!" Zero clenched his hands into fists. The day was quickly fading into night, but he could still see Kaname's intimidating glare clearly. "Do you think I _want _to be a monster?! Do you honestly think that? Because if you are foolish enough to believe that, then…" He trailed off.

"Whether you wanted your current lifestyle or not is out of the question. Blood is a desire for vampires, no matter how you look at it. And to think I let a _fool _like you drink from me to save your worthless life!"

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!" Zero help himself back from hitting something with all the force he could muster. Instead, he kept his fists clenched and stormed off, enraged. Of course he knew what _could _have happened, and he regretted his actions with his life… But was he really a lost cause? Was Yuuki only faking her feeling for his sake? Did she know what really happened, but was too ashamed to even admit it? Only time would tell…

_-x-_

The ticking of the clock beside Zero's bed seemed to get slower and slower with every passing second. That was not what he needed right now. He needed the exact opposite. He had to see Yuuki, as soon as possible. That didn't seem like it was going to happen at 4:30 in the morning.

Restless, Zero had tossed and turned but never got to sleep. He wasn't surprised. He'd been so worked up over his conversation with Kaname, and it kept repeating over and over in his head. He was so over-tired, he hallucinated that he _had _killed Yuuki and ended up shaking like a leaf because it all looked so real.

He quickly pushed the thought aside as he stumbled toward the Chairman's bathroom. Zero turned on the cold water and waited until it was icy to splash it over his face. Then he stepped backwards until he could lean against the wall, and sunk to the floor, hoping this nightmare would end…

_-x-_

As soon as Zero could see the darkness become light, he stood up from the same sitting position he'd been in for the last three hours. He changed his clothes hurriedly and headed straight for the nurse's office.

When he peered through the window on the door itself, he saw Yuki was already awake. This he didn't expect.

The nurse hadn't arrived yet, so he thought the door was still locked. He tapped gently on the window and caught Yuuki's attention. She mouthed, "It's open."

"How is the door open at this time in the morning?" he mumbled as he staggered inside.

Yuuki gave him a once-over. "Zero, you look more beat than I felt this time yesterday. What happened to you?" Concern lingered in her voice.

"I-It doesn't matter." He collapsed into a chair.

"Of course it does! Tell me what on earth happened to you!"

"Yuuki… It's fine. Just drop it."

She folded her arms and stared at him intently. "No. I refuse to, Zero." She paused for a few moments while she thought. "Ah. I see. It's that time, isn't it?"

"What time?"

She pulled back her short brown hair to reveal her neck.

Zero jumped out of the chair in surprise. "What the hell?! You didn't remember anything yesterday!"

Zero wasn't answered by Yuuki. He was answered by a much deeper, more masculine voice. "She needed some good rest, Kiryu-kun."

"Eh? Chairman…?"

Kaien Cross nodded as he emerged from the small room in the corner where the nurse's desk was. "I awoke early to check up on Yuuki-chan. It seems she's regained her memories of past events."

Zero's gaze switched back to Yuuki. She only nodded.

"But… Oh, God…" He let his forehead sink into his palm.

"Zero-kun, are you okay?" He found Yuuki was giving him another once-over.

Zero shook his head again and explained the conversation with Kaname and how it hadn't granted him and sleep last night.

"Kiryu-kun, you look like death warmed up."

Zero scowled. "I feel like it, too."

Kaien looked in one of the cupboards and pulled out a small black cardboard box. He handed it to Zero. "Here."

"Blood tablets?" Yuuki guessed.

Zero flipped the lid open and nodded. He downed two of them quickly.

Kaien looked at Zero, then back to Yuuki, and then at the door. "Well, I suppose I'd better get back to my office. You know, there's paperwork to do and so on… I'll leave you two in peace." He hid a small grin from the eyes of the two teenagers staring after him as he exited.

"Are you feeling better now, Zero-kun?"

"A little…"

"Maybe you should stay here this time."

"I'll pass. I don't wanna spend my days here. Besides, what if Nurse-san was to figure out I were a vampire?"

Yuuki giggled. "That would be a problem."

"Yes, it would."

Yuuki sat back down on her bed and they stayed in silence for a few minutes.

"Yuuki… Do you hate me, for what I've done?"

Yuuki looked at him incredulously. "Don't be stupid, Zero. I could never—"

He cut her off. "Then, if you don't dislike me, will you answer me a question?"

"Of course, anything."

Zero kneeled on the floor and pulled out a small black box from his pocket. The box he was meant to give to her when they walked on the beach. "Yuuki-chan…" He opened up the box to reveal a small, circular, shining object. Small enough to fit on one's finger. "Will you marry me?"

Both of their faces turned scarlet in colour, but Yuuki didn't reply. Instead, she threw her arms around Zero's neck and pressed her lips to his.

_**The End. xD**_


End file.
